User talk:KazMx
Noobish question Hey, wanted to know if it's possible to get mails, or messages everytime someone answers (replies) in, for example, "comments" in champs, items, background. Thank you very much. Obliterion 01:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :You will get an e-mail if a page your following(in the bottom of the page you want to follow, click on "follow", if it says "following", well it means you are already following it) gets edited, I'm not sure if you get it too with comments. You have to get this enabled, you can do it by going to your preferences, on the tab "following" tick the options needed. Sam 3010 06:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) CRS issues Not sure how often you check your talk page, but the CRS isn't displaying the champion pictures and links. Not sure what exactly is wrong with it. By modifying the links to a standard ci | Name from cib | Name allows it to show up, however they are unorganized. Soupppo 05:26, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, the issue has been solved. - KazMx (Message me! ) 09:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yeah I'm very sorry. I tried everything to undo what I did. I will not do anything like that again. :( Updating Recent Wiki Activity News... Is that something only you can do? Is it is, could you update it a little? It's been a while since I got promoted to RB, and Moderator. Happy New Year, and Holidays. What ever happened to the Moderator group changes? I would nominate myself for Admin, but there are four already. Or rather 3 and D3, who I just can't wait to meet. -.- Random rambling over. Sam 3010 05:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I guess I can promote you, but give me a few days, until I get back this is a Blackberry. - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, see you around. Sam 3010 04:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, for the promotion,tho I don't understand. Am I an Admin, or just got my moderator powers for real (as they didn't work before)?.Sam 3010 04:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Why don't you Ctrl+F5 to see your user name in a new color. - KazMx (Message me! ) 04:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::WOOOOOT!Sam 3010 04:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks for this awesome Wiki! Ive spent countless hours looking at all my favorite champs and the trivia always makes me happy! Thank you! Templates Hi KazMx, could you please tell me how to create templates for edits ? Thanks for the help. - Anannoyingtroll 06:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Anannoyingtroll Thanks Thanks for the welcome and all your hard work! --Kungming2 23:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Um, Idk I was just wondering how to change Nashor and Dragon since their stats have changed Anannoyingtroll 06:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC)anannoyingtroll Templates Glad you like the little thing I did :D --Madness ❧ talk 09:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure how to deal with a vandal but the guy with this IP address is systematically deleting pages and replacing them with silly sentences 01:38, January 5, 2011 (UTC)